


A Walk in the Park

by amooniesong



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Innit, Candy Canes, Christmas, Drabble, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020, Sisterinnit, Winter, t rating for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: “Thanks for coming to visit, Wil.” Tommy said, hands shoved in his pockets as the pair wandered the streets of London. It was a cold afternoon, and the grass in the park they walked through was tickled with frost. Everything sparkled under the sun’s weak rays: it was undeniably beautiful.“Saves on postage.” Wilbur shrugged, the motion causing the baby girl in his arms to let out a little giggle.“She likes you.” Tommy pointed out.“Told you Uncle Wilby was the best.” Wilbur smirked in response, with Tommy rolling his eyes in response. One time - it was one time he’d slipped up - and he’d never live it down. Still, he supposed if Willow called him Uncle Wilby it would be a little less annoying.--------------MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts, Day 2: Candy Canes
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018129
Comments: 49
Kudos: 639
Collections: Completed stories I've read, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	A Walk in the Park

“Thanks for coming to visit, Wil.” Tommy said, hands shoved in his pockets as the pair wandered the streets of London. It was a cold afternoon, and the grass in the park they walked through was tickled with frost. Everything sparkled under the sun’s weak rays: it was undeniably beautiful. 

“Saves on postage.” Wilbur shrugged, the motion causing the baby girl in his arms to let out a little giggle.

“She likes you.” Tommy pointed out. 

“Told you Uncle Wilby was the best.” Wilbur smirked in response, with Tommy rolling his eyes in response. One time - it was  _ one time  _ he’d slipped up - and he’d never live it down. Still, he supposed if Willow called him  _ Uncle Wilby  _ it would be a little less annoying. 

“It’s weird having a baby around at Christmas. Everything’s new to her.”

“It’s magical, right?” Wilbur asked, and Tommy found himself nodding along. 

“Yeah. Like I thought all this stuff was old and boring, but now we’re all talking about Santa again like he’s real, everyone’s excited that it might snow. Everything that I grew out of is now kinda fun again.” Tommy looked to Willow, who was very comfortable in Wilbur’s hold. He’d bought the fluffy onesie she wore and he was proud every time his parents dressed her in it - it made him feel like he’d done something right, however little it was. She had little mittens covering her fingers (that she’d thrown a tantrum over wearing every time they were put on, without fail) and while there was a hat on her head, her cheeks and the tip of her nose were still rosy and pink from the cold.

“She looks like Rudolph.” Tommy said, and Wilbur laughed.

“So do you.”

“Shut up,  _ bitch.”  _

Wilbur gasped in mock offense, moving one hand to cover Willow’s ears. “Don’t listen to him Willow!” He exclaimed dramatically. “He’s just a child.”

“She’s  _ literally  _ a baby, Wilbur.” 

“And you’re  _ literally  _ a child.” 

Tommy rolled his eyes, Wilbur poked his tongue out, and they laughed. Their happiness was infectious, and Willow mirrored their laughter. The two men stopped walking as she laughed, focusing on Willow for a short time rather than continuing through the park. It was only when she calmed down that they began to move again.

“You’re a good big brother, Tommy.” Wilbur said. “I know we all give you shit about being the youngest of our group, but you’re seriously good at this. She’s gonna be such a happy little girl, and she couldn’t ask for a better big brother.”

As Wilbur spoke, Tommy turned his head to face him and narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out if there was going to be a punchline to his words, but there wasn’t. He was being honest, and somehow that only served to make him more suspicious.

“What do you want, Wil?”

“Can’t I say nice things about you every once in a while?”

“Not without an ulterior motive.” Tommy pointed out, and Wilbur just scoffed.

“Tommy, I’d be insulted if I wasn’t trying so hard to compliment you, so I’m going to ignore you.”

“Nothing new there.”

“This year’s been weird. You, me, Techno and Phil, we’ve become like family. You  _ are  _ like our little brother and it’s been amazing to watch to watch you grow. You’ve grown as a person, you’ve grown as a creator, you’re incredibly mature, talented, hardworking and humble for your age. I’m proud of you.”

“Wil…”

“There’s no one else here, Toms. This isn’t a bit, I’m not pulling your leg, I mean all of this. I’m so glad I met you. You’ve taught me so much about myself, you’ve become such an important person to me. I don’t know what I’d be doing if I hadn’t met you. Thank you Tommy, for everything.”

For once in his life, Tommy was lost for words. He was a streamer, he took pride in his ability to always have  _ something  _ to say no matter the situation, but a compliment as genuine as that…

“Thank you.” He said softly, bringing a gloved hand to his face and clearing his throat. “I mean,  _ thank you, bitch.”  _

Wilbur chuckled, ruffling Tommy’s hair with one hand as Willow gurgled cheerfully to herself. 

“Love you too, Toms.”

The moment, thankfully, didn't last forever. Tommy wasn’t sure what he’d have done if he’d spent the rest of the walk back to his home dumbfounded and silent. It was interrupted by the loud screams and shouts of children having a snowball fight - a few projectiles coming dangerously close to the three - but they managed to escape unscathed. After their close call they fell back into an easy conversation, one that Willow was desperate to join in with. The walk was filled with happiness and laughter as the baby in Wilbur’s arms babbled away, and the two cherished the time they had together before Wilbur began the drive back to Brighton and their friendship became exclusively online once more. There was no real issue with this, but Tommy  _ always  _ preferred when he could see his friends in person.

The sun was kissing the horizon when they arrived at the front door to Tommy’s home, and the older man handed Willow back to her older brother. The girl was much more tired than she had been before and once in Tommy’s arms she was quick to snuggle close, closing her eyes as she found a comfortable spot to rest her head.

“Call me when you get home, alright? Mum and dad will want to know you’re safe.”

“Of course!” Wilbur smiled. “Shouldn’t be too long, the traffic won’t be a problem at this time.”

“And thanks for visiting again. Seriously. I’m not just saying this because you brought presents. I  _ like  _ having you here.” He shifted just a little before continuing. “Don’t tell the others, alright? But I like it when I get to hug you. You’re right, we are like a family, and I--”

“I get it, Toms.” Wilbur said kindly. “I like being able to hug you too. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

The two shared a smile for a moment longer and Wilbur reached into his pocket with one hand to grab his car keys, before he gasped and his eyes widened just a little. Instead of pulling out his keys, he fiddled around for a moment before revealing a candy cane - still in its wrapper, with a little gold ribbon tied into a bow.

“I almost forgot, an early present.” He said with a smile, holding the candy cane with an outstretched arm. “You can have it now. It’s not much but I figured you like sugar.”

“I do, I definitely like sugar.” Tommy reached out with one hand, careful to keep Willow close as he took the candy cane from his friend. “Thanks Wil.”

“Don’t eat it all at once.” Wilbur laughed, pulling out his car keys. “And brush your teeth after.”

“You’re my brother, not my dad.” Tommy replied, stalling for time. If he stopped talking, Wilbur would be driving home, and he didn’t want that. Not now, not ever. “Come visit again soon?”

“Of course. I’ve got to bring you guys Easter Eggs!”

“Save on postage?” Tommy asked, his smile feeling a little strained. He knew the fuel would cost far more than the postage. The smile that Wilbur returned was similarly false, but they both kept up the facade. Easter wasn’t that far away, not really, and they still had their calls, their streams, it wasn’t like they were saying goodbye forever. 

A quiet whimper from Willow told Tommy there was no more time to stall, so he swallowed down the lump in his throat and offered Wilbur a wave.

“Take care.”

“You too, Toms. I’ll see you later.”

Wilbur clambered into his car and pulled away without waiting too long, leaving Tommy standing on the doorstep as the night began to crawl in. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and counted to four before exhaling slowly. He’d see Wilbur again, it would all be fine. 

Upon stepping back into his home, Tommy handed Willow to his mother and headed straight to his bedroom. He didn’t unwrap the candy cane, he didn’t quite have the heart to say goodbye to the little gift that Wilbur had given him. Sure, in less than three hours they’d be laughing on a call together again, but he could eat his candy in three hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> day two let's go! thank you to everyone taking part so far!!!
> 
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to take part in the mcyt advent calendar prompts feel free to join in, you can find the prompt list on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/amooniesong/status/1331702805934043137) (feel free to drop a follow, too!) i also have a [discord server](https://discord.gg/9y9BF7SMKc) if you'd like to join :)
> 
> please do drop a comment or kudos, always makes my day!


End file.
